Tudo que você me ensinou
by Paula Marques
Summary: Minha primeira fic com o meu guerreiro deus favorito, Mime, não sei bem o que dizer, um romance entre mime e Ikki.
1. Default Chapter

- Ikki... Ikki... – Chamava insistentemente a moça de cabelos roxos, enquanto sacudia carinhosamente o ombro do jovem de cabelos azuis, que dormia profundamente recostado sob a cadeira do jato particular da fundação.  
  
Ele abre os olhos um pouco assustado, dormira tão pesado que nem acreditava que tinham chegado assim tão rápido.  
  
Senhorita – ele solta um bocejo – Tem certeza de que já chegamos? Tenho sim Ikki – ele sorri da pergunta idiota – Agora vamos, Hilda já deve estar nos esperando.  
  
Eles descem as escadas do avião e lá de cima eles já avistam dois cavaleiros deuses esperando por eles, Siegfried e Haguen. Que logo acenam com um tchauzinho.  
  
Fênix não se conforma, Mas que gelo!!!!, pensa ele sentindo todos os seus pelinhos do braço se arrepiarem com o vento congelante. Saori vestia um longo sobre tudo e a poupava "parcialmente" daquele enorme frio.  
  
Ikki, põe um casaco – Diz a moça rindo ao perceber que os lábios do cavaleiro de fênix começavam a arroxear. Não precisa senhorita, eu estou bem, eu já vim aqui "daquela" outra vez vestido exatamente como estou agora.  
  
Ikki não estava nada satisfeito em fazer aquela viagem, ele pensava que talvez a pessoa ideal para tal função fosse o cavaleiro de cisne, porém este tinha um compromisso inadiável na faculdade, Shun tinha compromissos inadiáveis na Ilha de Andromeda, Shiryu o mesmo nos cinco picos e Seiya ficou no Santuário também por motivos de força maior. Enfim, o único disponível era Ikki, pois Saori não queria tirar nenhum cavaleiro de ouro de seu posto no Santuário por uma simples visita de rotina a Asgard, e de fato, a Deusa Athena sempre tão atenta aos seus cavaleiros, achava que Fênix precisava urgentemente "sair um pouco da toca", e viajar, ainda mais para assuntos diplomáticos, era uma ótima oportunidade para como diz o Seiya "ele deixar de ser anti-social".  
  
Passada o último vilarejo, as ultimas ruas asfaltadas, as ultimas estradas, todos sobem em cima dos cavalos, outros em trenós, vestidos com longas mantas de pele (humf, droga que anti-ecológico, mas fazer o que né..rs), eles vão seguindo em diração a Asgard, que era um lugar sagrado e secreto de dificílimo acesso.  
  
Depois de uma difícil, e longa viagem, Saori e seu fiel cavaleiro entram no palácio onde Freya os recebe calorosamente.  
  
Athena, que bom que chegaram, como foi a viagem?  
  
Saori olha para Ikki, e Ikki olha para Saori...  
  
- Er... foi ótima, apenas um pouco cansativa.  
  
Nota-se. –Responde Freya.  
  
Logo atrás, surge Hilda, que aparentava estar muito feliz em recebe-los.  
  
- Athena, que bom que chegaram. Esse palácio estava esperando a sua visita desde de que você avisou que vinha, afinal, não é sempre que temos grandes acontecimentos por aqui. – Diz Hilda sorrindo e indo abraça-la.  
  
Eu é que tenho que agradecer tanta hospitalidade. Acho que já estou até me sentindo em casa – diz Saori.  
  
Freya, mande os empregados arrumarem os quartos deles, eles devem estar exaustos.  
  
Freya prontamente pede licença e vai atrás das empregadas dando as ordens...  
  
antes de descansarem você querem comer alguma coisa, ou vocês preferem descansar em seus aposentos e esperarem a hora do chá? – diz Hilda  
  
Bom, por hora, tudo o que eu preciso é de uma boa cama quentinha, e você Ikki?  
  
Eu também prefiro descansar um pouco.  
  
Bom, se vocês querem assim, é até bom, pois os outros cavaleiros Deuses também ficaram ansiosos com a visita de vocês, e eles vem jantar conosco, logo mais a noite.  
  
Nisso chega Freya: - Pronto Hilda.  
  
Ótimo, mostre a eles o caminho Freya, eu vou ver como andam as coisas na cozinha.  
  
Após chegar no quarto, Ikki se joga em cima da enorme cama, que tinha grandes almofadas de veludo, um cortinado pesado, a lareira acesa, e embora tivesse grandes e belas janelas, com pesadas cortinas, infelizmente por elas , não entram luz do sol.  
  
Ele abre a mochila que havia trazido e tira finalmente o casaco grosso de lã branco que ele só trouxe, por que Shun o obrigara quase aos prantos, ainda bem, afinal realmente aquele casaco faz falta.  
  
Ele se aproxima de uma das janelas que estavam abarrotadas da neve que ia depositando nas frestas entre os vidros e no peitoril, porém dando para observar o enorme bosque coberto de neve. Ele fica maravilhado com a imagem, é algo realmente exótico e diferente, para se visitar é claro, pois ele não se imaginava morando naquela geladeira, realmente era diferente de tudo o que vira antes, até no japão, onde ele era acostumado com a neve, não era assim tão frio, e também não era assim tão extraordinariamente belo e oposto do que ele estava acostumado.  
  
Eh, até que essa viagem não está sendo tão ruim assim - Pensa Ikki entusiasmado, como poucas vezes ele fica, e se dirigindo para a sacada, onde ele se debruça sob o parapeito e fica a observar o jardim com poucas arvores que tinha logo alí em baixo.  
  
De repente ele se flagra a observar encantado um casal de passarinhos que voam de um lado para o outro, como se estivessem dançando ao som da doce melodia que vinha de algum lugar daquele jardim.  
  
Pera aí... essa musica... é uma arpa. Arpa??? - Ikki começa a procurar pelo jardim e finalmente confirma as suas suspeitas.  
  
Recostado em uma arvore, em meio as flores que se misturavam a neve, com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse tocando a arpa com o fundo da alma, estava Mime, Cavaleiro Deus da estrela Etha.  
  
Vestido com uma calça branca, camisa de mangas compridas e largas, sem gola e aberta até a altura do esterno, e no lugar dos botões que fechariam a camisa até o pescoço, tem uma corda branca e vai traspassando feito um cadarço, porém bem frouxo deixando um pouco do peito a mostra.  
  
Com os cabelos loiros meio ruivos, compridos caindo pelos ombros, lá estava o guerreiro deus, em completa sintonia com a natureza e com ele mesmo, como seu sua musica fosse uma oração, e ele lindo como um anjo.  
  
Mime abre os olhos e se decepciona ao ver que os passarinhos que o faziam companhia estavam partindo, ele os segue com o olhar, até ver que os dois pousaram sob o parapeito de uma sacada, e nesta sacada estava uma pessoa conhecida.  
  
Ele para de tocar e logo abre um belo sorriso, que de tão iluminado chega a roubar toda a beleza do jardim e diz como um sussurro: - Ikki. Ele se levanta mais do que depressa, e se dirige para mais perto da sacada ficando logo abaixo dela.  
  
Ikki, você também veio?  
  
Ikki abre um sorriso malandro e responde: - Bom, Mime, para falar a verdade, só eu vim... ahaha  
  
Só você? E Porque? Os outros cavaleiros de bronze tinham outros compromissos inadiáveis, e a senhorita Saori não queria tirar os cavaleiros de ouro do Santuário...bem, então, só restou eu mesmo... Hn. Vem aqui em baixo, vamos conversar um pouquinho? De fato, desde a luta que os dois tiveram, que o cavaleiro de Fênix havia tocado o coração do guerreiro deus, a forma como ele apareceu, sem medo de tocar nas feridas mais profundas que mime tinha desde a infância, percebendo o que ele tinha no interior, vendo nele coisas que nem ele mesmo sabia que sentia, era incrível, como aquele cavaleiro do fogo tinha um olhar penetrante, não tinha medo de falar o que sente, defender quem ama... Ah não, tá muito frio aí fora, eu já ia entrar... – Diz Ikki batendo queixo.  
  
Mime faz uma cara meio triste, porém disfarçada, mas logo se alegra quando Ikki continua...  
  
Sobe você aqui em cima. Eu heim, preferir conversar no frio, só vocês mesmo. Anda sobe logo... – Diz Ikki fazendo sinal com a mão e entrando no quarto e fechando a porta que dava para a sacada.  
  
Mime abre novamente seu sorriso angelical, entrando apressadamente pela porta dos fundos do palácio.  
  
Ikki põe mais lenha na lareira, aquele frio do peru já estava lhe tirando a paciência, já estava pensando em usar logo o seu cosmo para esquentar aquele quarto, logo ele escuta uma batida na porta.  
  
Ele atende, é Mime, eles se cumprimentam com um firme aperto de mão e um tapinha nas costas.  
  
Então Mime, vamos sentar alí de frente para a lareira?  
  
Claro  
  
Os dois se sentam e por incrível que pareça, Ikki é quem puxa assunto. Afinal ele ficara muito impressionado com Mime, tanta força escondida numa aparência tão frágil, tanta vontade de fazer o bem mesmo estando do lado do mal, e ao contrário dele, que tinha tanta magoa guardada com rancor e uma cara amarrada, Mime também sofrera muito, mas, porém sempre com uma paz, um rosto tão angelical, enfim, era um guerreiro muito interessante, e além do mais, gostara dele, realmente com a cara desse aí, eu fui. - pensava Ikki.  
  
Bom Mime, e aí? Como andam as coisas? Eu nunca mais tive noticias suas depois daquele episódio fatídico...  
  
Er... mas nós aqui em asgard sempre temos notícias suas, eu ouvi falar muito de você depois daquele dia em que lutamos.  
  
Eh mesmo? Espero te tenha ouvido coisas boas.  
  
Os dois caem na risada.  
  
Pode ficar tranqüilo, eu ouvi falar muito bem de você.  
  
Que bom.  
  
Eles ficam em silencio por uma tempo ainda sorrindo e achando graça. Depois de um tempo... Ikki, eu... eu... queria te agradecer, pelo o que você fez por mim – Diz Mime agora sério.  
  
-Eu?  
  
eh Ikki... você. Eu passei a minha vida toda me achando um rejeitado, que o meu pai não me amava, que ele não me aceitava do jeito que eu era... e ainda por cima, tanto remorso que eu sinto até hoje....  
  
Mime, você não era adivinho, como você poderia imaginar que o seu pai mentiu sobre Ter matado os seus pais de verdade? Qualquer um teria uma atitude de cólera na hora.  
  
Eu sei mas não justifica.  
  
O problema é que você achava que o seu pai não te amava, por você ser tão diferente dele, tão delicado, não gostar de brigas, mas acredite Mime, ele te aceitava sim, e ele te amou... muito. Eu tenho certeza disso.  
  
Eu sei. E se hoje eu sei disso é graças a você Ikki.  
  
Que nada... eu não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação. – Diz Ikki encabulado.  
  
De qualquer forma obrigado, você não sabe o quanto você me ajudou. Se hoje eu posso pelo menos pensar em ser feliz, embora ainda carregue uma grande culpa comigo, se hoje eu acredito em sentimentos como amor e amizade, eu devo isso a você, e eu nunca vou me esquecer disso.  
  
Ikki acena com a cabeça como um sinal de positivo, Mime apenas sorri e abraça Ikki, que fica surpreso no começo, pois afinal ele não muito chegado em ficar abraçando pessoas estranhas, a única pessoa que arranca dele tal coisa hoje em dia é o seu irmão, mas logo depois retribui o abraço dando leves tapinhas nas costas de Mime, afinal, nem ele sabe explicar como, mas a verdade é que ele simpatizou de verdade com aquele guerreiro deus. Fazer o que né, essas coisas acontecem e pronto, simpatia a primeira vista - pensava Ikki. Afinal nem mesmo no calor da luta contra Mime em momento nenhum ele o odiou ou deixou de admira-lo por sua força e coragem.  
  
Mime sai do abraço e levanta as sobrancelhas sorrindo timidamente para Ikki.  
  
Bom, eu estou com fome, eu estava com sono, mas agora eu estou com fome, você não está? – diz Ikki.  
  
Eh, pode ser... eu nem almocei hoje. – Mime não quis dizer que estavam todos ansiosos com a chegada de Athena, e ele com a chegada de Fênix principalmente.  
  
Bom, então vamos descer, na cozinha deve Ter alguma coisa.  
  
Não, eu conheço um lugar bacana... quer dizer, se você quiser ir... eu posso te mostrar.  
  
Tudo bem, ficar peso numa casa nunca me agradou, mas lá não é frio não né? – Diz Ikki rindo.  
  
Não eh não... eh bem aquecido lá pode deixar... – diz Mime rindo tmb...  
  
Então vamos que eu estou morto de fome...  
  
Tá  
  
Os dois saem do quarto.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Cap II

Não demora muito até os dois chegarem a uma taberna, onde eles deixam as capas no cabide logo ao lado da porta. Como no caminho os dois vieram conversando, dessa vez Ikki se distraiu e nem se incomodou tanto com o frio. Fênix estava impressionado, com Mime, ele era muito inteligente e tinha um papo muito interessante, ele seria capaz de passar horas a fio conversando com uma pessoa assim, coisa rara de acontecer com o cavaleiro de Fênix, pois ele nunca foi muito chegado em ficar falando muito. ou será que eu gosto de conversar? Eu apenas não tinha achado o a pessoa certa para bater um papo... afinal Haja saco para agüentar a toupeira do Seiya, criança como ele só, o Shiryu que recita um provérbio chinês ou um fato histórico importante a cada cinco min... - Pensava Ikki.  
  
Ele tinha o Hioga, inclusive ele achava o papo dele interessante, mas infelizmente com gostos diferentes, quando o loiro começava a falar sobre, balé clássico, socialismo, o cavaleiro de Fênix ficava até tonto por achar o assunto tão maçante, tinha a senhorita Saori, e ela até tentava puxar assunto, mas ele também não ficava a vontade por ela ser uma deusa e todas aquelas pessoas cercando-a o dia inteiro, de fato a única pessoa que ele realmente estabelece um diálogo aberto é com o irmão.  
  
Logo Mime aponta para uma mesa logo no canto: - Vamos sentar alí Ikki?  
  
- Ah, claro. Os dois se sentam.  
  
Os dois comem, bebem e estabelecem uma agradável conversa, Mime que não conhecia direito a fama de bronco e emburrado do Ikki, não se impressionou ao ver Ikki aos poucos se empolgar com a conversa e começar a falar feito um papagaio, coisa que Mime estava adorando, ouvindo atentamente as histórias sobre os vários lugares que ele conhecera ao longo de suas viagens, falando dos amigos, dos cavaleiros de ouro, do seu irmão, enfim, tudo bastante novo para o guerreiro deus, que nunca saiu de Asgard, e ficava prestando atenção em cada palavra do Ikki como se quisesse absorver tudo o que este sabia.  
  
Logo entram três músicos na taberna, com violino, rabecão, violoncelo e flauta transversa , e logo reconhecem Mime.  
  
- Mimeee!!!! E já devia adivinhar que estava aqui, nós passamos na sua casa, não tinha ninguém lá, você ainda não está bêbado, está? – Diz um rapaz dos cabelos bem ruivos e dos olhos verdes se aproximando.  
  
-Oh sim, eu vim trazer um amigo, Ikki este é Henrik, Henrik este é Ikki. E eu não estou bêbado.... ainda!!!  
  
Eles riem.  
  
- Prazer. Diz Ikki. O cumprimentando com um aperto de mão  
  
- É a primeira vez que vem aqui?  
  
- Hum, a passeio sim!!! – Diz Ikki sorri para Mime.  
  
- E aí Mime, vem tocar conosco?  
  
- Oh, não... hoje eu só vim...  
  
Ikki o interrompe: - Ah vai lá, vai ser legal te ver tocar sem correr o risco de morrer. – Zomba Ikki.  
  
- Bom, sendo assim. Diz Mime pedindo licença e se juntando aos outros músicos, que estavam no outro canto da taberna afinando os instrumentos, um deles entrega a Mime um violino.  
  
A noite já chegou já eram quase oito da noite, Ikki estava feliz, bebendo e aproveitando a musica, ele descobrira que Mime não só tocava uma doce musica clássica calmo como um anjo, como também era muito animado tocando musica popular, sempre tão compenetrado no que fazia, e extremamente sensual, Fênix estava gostando, Mime as vezes lhe abria um sorriso, que por mais incrível que isso pareça era igualmente retribuído.  
  
Ikki nem percebera o passar das horas: - NOSSA!!!!!! – ele se levanta correndo deixando o dinheiro na mesa.  
  
Mime faz um sinal com a cabeça como que perguntando o que foi. Quando Ikki bate com os dois dedos no relógio de pulso é a vez de Mime dar um pulo da cadeira parando a música.  
  
- Meu deus, me desculpem senhores, mas eu tenho que ir... Oh céus, a Hilda vai me matar!!!!!  
  
Os dois põe a capa depressa e saem correndo pela neve usando suas habilidades para irem bem rápido...  
  
Chegando no palácio, eles entram mais do que depressa pela porta dos fundos, passando correndo pela cozinha, até chegarem na sala de jantar que desde de manhã estava sendo faxinada e preparada para a visita de Athena.  
  
Os dois param com os olhos arregalados, olhando para todos sentados a mesa, todos de repente se viram e olham para as duas figuras que estavam alí na porta.  
  
- Vão ficar aí parados? Anda, sentem-se de uma vez – Diz Hilda.  
  
Eles prontamente se sentam até Mime falar: - Desculpe-nos Hilda, é que nós estávamos a caminhar, e aí...  
  
Hilda o interrompe: - Pode se acalmar Mime, eu até estava brava com você, mas quando o Alberich me disse que viu você levando Ikki a uma taberna – Mime olha com uma olhar fuzilante para Alberich – Bom, aí eu fiquei mais furiosa ainda, porque eu sei que quando você vai lá, só volta tarde, ...quando volta. Mas aí Athena me acalmou e disse que estava até feliz por alguém finalmente Ter conseguido convencer Fênix a se divertir um pouco.  
  
- Pois é Mime, digamos que o que você fez foi mais que uma proeza!!! – Diz Saori zombando de Ikki.  
  
Todos riem...  
  
Depois do jantar, de todos se reunirem numa outra sala, beberem licor e baterem papo, alguns dos guerreiros deuses já começam a pedir licença e se retirar, Athena aproveita a deixa e alegando um pouco de dor de cabeça também se retira.  
  
Finalmente só sobraram Hilda, Siegfried, Ikki e Mime.  
  
- Bom rapazes eu já vou me retirar, Siegfried, você poderia me ajudar a carregar uns livros para o quarto, eu decidi passar a noite lendo um pouco? (hum,sei!!!!!...rs)  
  
- Seria um prazer Princesa Hilda... ... Obaaaaa!! . ( Booobo...rs)  
  
Os dois se dirigem para a ala onde ficam os quartos principais.  
  
- bom Ikki, então eu vou para casa, até amanhã então...  
  
-Espera...  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Você esqueceu a sua Arpa lá no meu quarto.  
  
Oh, é mesmo... nossa. Eu estou mesmo muito distraído... – Sorri Mime.  
  
- Anda, vamos lá pegar, já já vai ficar muito tarde para você sair nessa neve toda.  
  
Mime dá uma risada e vai acompanhando Ikki pelo corredor que ia para a ala dos quartos de hópedes: - Oh Fênix, eu já estou mais do que acostumado, isso que você tá chamando de neve não é nada, nós estamos no verão aqui em Asgard...  
  
- Putz, se o verão é assim, imagina o inverno.  
  
Eles chegam na porta do quarto de Ikki, e Fênix vai se adentrando para dentro do quarto a procura da arpa, Mime vem logo atrás.  
  
- Ai meu Deus, ô Mime, você não se lembra aonde você pôs a Arpa? – Diz Ikki olhando debaixo das almofadas.  
  
- Será que a arrumadeira não levou? – Dizia Mime preocupado.  
  
-Achei!!!!!!!  
  
- Ótimo. Mime pega a arpa e toca corda por corda para ver se alguma desafinou.  
  
- Engraçado, eu não sabia que você também tocava violino.  
  
- Eu toco a maioria dos instrumentos de corda, com esse negócio de ir para bares e tals, sentando com os músicos eu acabei ganhando até noções de percussão. – diz Mime sorrindo e envaidecido. Ser bom musico era uma coisa que o orgulhava mais do que ser um bom guerreiro, era seu sonho de infância, ficar tocando e ouvindo os outros tocarem o deixava feliz feito porco na merda.  
  
- Que bom. Putz que frio, eu vou é me enrolar numa dessas peles e ligar essa lareira. – diz Ikki se embalando.  
  
-Bom, eu já vou indo, como eu sei que você é chegado num fogaréuzinho, se não agüentar o frio, pede o Haguen para te levar la na gruta dele... você vai adorar.  
  
- Eu não duvido nada – Ikki sorri – Bom, pelo que eu vejo você já escutou falar bastante de mim né? – Diz Ikki apressadamente tentando manter o assunto, quando percebeu que Mime já estava indo.  
  
Mime que já estava de costas, vira novamente para Ikki lançando-lhe novamente aquele belo sorriso que dera no jardim logo de manhã: - Hum... é pode ser. Mas não exatamente.  
  
Ikki sem saber direito porque, podeira estar cometendo um grande erro, talvez estivesse enganado em relação a Mime, mas estando apenas enfeitiçado pelo belo sorriso e rosto angelical do guerreiro deus, apenas se aproxima mais e diz: - Ah não? – Dando o seu tão conhecido sorriso malandro – É "o que" exatamente?  
  
Mime se assusta um pouco com a proximidade de Ikki, por essa ele até queria, mas definitivamente não esperava, e além do mais ainda corria o risco de estar enganado, e Ikki estar apenas sendo amigável. Mas até que valia a pena dar um investida e pagar para ver.  
  
-Bom, digamos que eu também procurei saber...- Ele sorri insinuante – Hum... andei pesquisando... um pouco.  
  
Ikki se aproxima mais ainda de Mime, dessa vez ficando bem próximo, ao ponto de a fumacinha , que o ar quente que saia de dentro de Ikki fazia ao entrar em contato com o ar frio do quarto, ficar batendo no rosto do guerreiro Deus.  
  
- Frio não? O que vocês fazem quando esta frio assim? – Diz Ikki passando a ponta dos dedos por cima do ombro de Mime como se estivesse apenas tirando uma sujeirinha dalí, e fazendo uma cara de sonso, porém cheia de malícia.  
  
- Bom, depende... tem varias coisas, você pode começar acendendo a lareira por exemplo – Mime diz irônicamente.  
  
-A é? E depois? – Pergunta Ikki descendo o dedo displicentemente pelo peito de Mime e parando no meio e começando a enrolar o dedo na cordinha da camisa de Mime.  
  
Mime estremece um pouco com o contato, não que ele não quisesse, de certa forma, desde que lutaram que ele imaginava o quanto isso seria bom se acontecesse, sentir-se enlaçado por aquele corpo moreno, tão diferente, e exótico, Além de ser uma pessoa tão querida, que já o ajudara tanto, quando estava prestes a morrer, tudo o que ele pensava era como seria bom Ter nascido numa outra ocasião, só para conhecer aquele pessoa tão maravilhosa em outras circunstâncias, sem lutas. E afinal, existe uma circunstância melhor que essa, um quarto, uma cama e uma lareira? - Pensava Mime maliciosamente.  
  
- Bom, e depois... bom, aqui em Argard nós temos muita criatividade, sempre descobrimos uma coisinha legal pra fazer no frio e consequentemente dar uma "esquentada".  
  
- Hum, interessante – Ikki pega uma mão de Mime e o vai puxando suavemente em direção a lareira. – Sabe Mime, eu sempre tive curiosidade em saber como vocês aqui nesse gelo todo dão essa bendita "esquentada", você vai me mostrar como é, ou eu vou Ter que fazer do meu jeito?  
  
- Hum, deixa eu pensar. Ah, não sei, eu até te mostraria, "com o maior prazer", mas a verdade é que agora você me deixou muito curioso para conhecer esse "seu jeito". – Diz Mime encarando Ikki no fundo dos olhos e tirando displicentemente as mechas azuis da franja de Ikki que estava caindo nos olhos.  
  
Ikki dá novamente aquele sorriso "parecido com o do Mascara da Morte", e abraça Mime por trás, depois elevando um pouquinho o seu cosmo ele ascende a lareira, e Mime começa a se sentir aquecido no abraço.  
  
Fênix apoia o queixo no ombro de Mime e diz com uma voz rouca ao pé do ouvido: - Hum, que bom. Vamos fazer do meu jeito então – e dando um beijinho na nuca de Mime e depois passando para o outro lado e sussurrando no outro ouvido, fazendo Mime tremer toda a espinha: - Mas depois não diz que eu não avisei – e mordendo o lóbulo da orelha e depois lambendo- a toda como se fosse um gato.  
  
Ao sentir que Mime tombou a cabeça para o lado, se entregando as carícias, Ikki o pega pelos ombros e o vira de repente, atacando-o com um beijo impetuoso que explorava cada canto de sua boca.  
  
Mime se sente segurado pela sua vasta cabeleira, e uma mão descendo atrevidamente para o seu traseiro, o apertando firme e grudando o seu corpo bem rente ao do moreno. O que deixa Mime muito surpreso ser pego assim, tão... tão... seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando Ikki para o beijo e o solta de repente, deixando o guerreiro deus buscando por ar, e com os lábios rosados, agora vermelhos, e inchados.  
  
Quando Mime abre os olhos novamente, e vê o olhar penetrante de Ikki em cima dele como se Ikki fosse um felino e ele a pobre e indefesa presa.  
  
Ikki o ataca novamente, chupando lhe o pescoço e puxando a sua camisa e enfiando a mão por dentro dela. Até que Mime se desvencilha com dificuldade e se afasta um pouco de Ikki.  
  
- Aiii, o que foi? O que eu fiz de errado?  
  
- Nada, não fez nada... o problema é... enfim... é que... eu não estou acostumado... e... – Mime fica meio vermelho – E... eu to com medo de você... me machucar.  
  
- Ai meu Deus eu esqueci da história desse aí, ele com aquele pai que ele tinha, foi todo "reprimido", bem dizer obrigado a ser mais "durão" na base da porrada até, se bobear ele nunca fez isso antes, bom se ele não disse eu é que não vou perguntar... - Ikki dá um sorriso mais doce e se aproxima mais de Mime o pegando pelas mãos: - Não precisa Ter medo não Mime, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de te machucar – Depois beijando-lhe cada uma das mãos.  
  
Fênix o puxa para a cama, tirando todas as almofadas e depois puxando a colcha, em seguida ele faz Mime se sentar na cama e depois sentando-se ao lado dele.  
  
Agora a atitude era completamente outra, afinal aonde esta a graça em levar aquele anjo para a cama e ele não se sentir satisfeito? E se as suas suspeitas estiverem certas e o Mime nunca tiver feito isso antes, aí complicou de vez, seria péssimo para a sua vaidade de leonino se o parceiro não achar que a transa dos dois foi simplesmente "espetacular"...  
  
Ikki se senta ao lado de Mime, dando um beijinho em sua face corada, depois pousando os lábios sob os dele, dando-lhe dessa vez um beijo lento, também profundo, mas cheio de ternura, enquanto afagava seus cabelos, parando o beijo lentamente e prendendo o labio inferior entre os dentes por alguns segundos para depois soltar.  
  
-Mime, se você não quiser continuar, eu vou entender. – Diz Ikki com a cara mais cínica do mundo, já tendo certeza da resposta do outro.  
  
-NÃÃÃÃO!!!!.. er quer dizer... está tudo bem.. er.. bobeira minha.  
  
Ikki sorri e volta a beijar Mime, deitando com ele na cama, e começando a puxar as cordas que prendiam suas calças, e sem parar o beijo, passando a mão pode debaixo da camisa e massageando os mamilos.  
  
Os dois param um pouco, apenas para cada um tirar a própria camisa e depois voltarem a se beijar, agora com o contato mais direto das peles agora quentes, e os sexos rijos por debaixo das calças se roçando. Ikki para de beijar a boca do Mime, passando a beijar sua testa, bochecha, queixo, descendo pelo pescoço, mordendo-o e chupando-o enquanto as mãos dos dois percorriam todo o corpo um do outro.  
  
Ikki queria ver o outro bem relaxado, para não reclamar depois, então ele vai acariciando-o com uma língua habilidosa que percorre do pescoço para o peito demorando nos mamilos, chupando-os até estes ficarem avermelhados e deixando um rastro de saliva por todo o peito pálido e bem definido.  
  
Mime estava se deliciando, ele nunca pensou que se entregar assim a outro macho fosse tão bom, principalmente que Ikki fosse assim... "Tão bom"...  
  
Ikki também estava nas estrelas, ele nunca tinha pego alguém que fosse assim tão sensível aos seus toques, que ficasse assim tão excitado a cada toque por menor que fosse, talvez não fosse assim tão dificil fazer o Mime gostar da sua "primeira", e ao contrário do que Ikki pensava, aquele viking tinha um corpo quente, muito quente.  
  
Parando com as carícias, Ikki olha novamente para o guerreiro deus que estava com a face rubra, respiração ofegante e o olhando com aqueles olhos violetas que pareciam estar pegando fogo. Ele começa então a beijar o abdômen alvo de Mime, lambendo em volta do umbigo enquanto suas mãos também habilidosas começavam a abaixar as calças brancas que ele usava junto com a cueca, e a medida que ele ia tirando as calças de Mime, ele beijava cada parte do corpo que ia ficando nú, só parando quando estava nos joelhos.  
  
Olhando e sorrindo para Mime, ele termina de tiras os sapatos e as calças do Guerreiro Deus, depois se levantando e terminando de tirar a própria roupa.  
  
Mime sente todo o seu corpo em chamas, e na sua cabeça ele imagina as coisas mais pervertidas ao observar de cima a baixo o corpo de Ikki, e aquele enorme mastro totalmente enrijecido. Ele levanta a cabeça, se apoiando nos cotovelos, passa a língua envolta dos lábios, mordendo o lábio inferior e sorrindo maliciosamente.  
  
Ikki começa a subir novamente na cama, engatinhando e pensando Hum, é agora que esse Anjo vai mostrar o que ele tem de Diabo , e sendo impedido de subir novamente em cima de Mime, por que este o parou com um dos pés, começando a passar o pé insinuantemente pelo peito de Ikki e pelo abdômen.  
  
Fênix sorri, e pega o pé de Mime, começando a massagea-lo, e depois beija- lo, chupando-lhe o dedão, com os olhos fechados sensualmente, finalizando com um beijinho no peito do pé. Depois ele olha novamente para Mime, e dessa vez, sem interrupções, Ele sobe em cima do viking, e atacando-lhe de novo com um beijo quente e molhado, cheio de desejo e sendo igualmente retribuído, eles ficam assim por um tempo se beijando e trocando carícias, até que Ikki sente Mime o enlaçando em uma perna e roçando o seu sexo rijo em sua coxa, como que um pedido para fosse servido logo o "prato principal".  
  
O moreno para de beija-lo e vai descendo depositando beijinhos no peito e na barriga, e parado de joelhos entre as pernas de Mime, ele beija a parte interna da coxa dando mordidinhas, enquanto pegava o sexo do viking em suas mãos e o massageava fazendo este gemer.  
  
-Ahhhhh... Mime serrava os olhos e gemia enquanto acariciava os cabelos azuis daquele que o masturbava e lambia e chupava a sua virilha.  
  
Ikki para de masturba-lo e finalmente põe o falo alvo meio rosado todo na boca, chupando-o com vontade e sentindo o gosto meio salgado que ele tinha, ao mesmo tempo, Mime delirava e movia o quadril sentindo aquela boca quente e molhada chupando-o com vontade, não demora muito até que ele goze jorrando todo o seu liquido esbranquiçado na boca de Ikki.  
  
Fênix se senta e fica parado por alguns segundos, com os olhos fechados, saboreando lentamente o gosto do Guerreiro Deus, depois abre os olhos, e olha novamente para o amante, ofegante, com os rosto rubro tentando pegar fôlego novamente. Fênix se deita novamente sobre ele tomando-o nos braços e o beijando, fazendo, com que ele sinta no beijo um pouco do próprio gosto, depois parando e ficando apenas depositando alguns beijinhos em seu rosto.  
  
Ao sentir que Mime recuperou novamente as forças, Fênix volta a beija-lo, lentamente, depois aumentando a intensidade do beijo, massageando os mamilos rosados, e agora fazendo tudo com muita calma e paciência, para que nada dê errado.  
  
Ele para o beijo, e olha serenamente para o rosto de Mime, que também o encarava com um olhar de expectativa do que estava por vir. Ikki começa a contornar os lábios rosados com a ponta do dedo médio, fazendo um carinho, e quando Mime abre um pouco a boca, ele enfia mais o dedo, aos poucos, Ikki já usava dois dedos para brincar com aquela língua molhada, e os deixando bem úmidos. Feito, ele tira os dedos da boca de Mime, e sorri, depois dando um beijinho naqueles lábios também molhados. Enaquanto isso Mime se enrijece os sentir os dois dedos úmidos de Ikki forçando a sua entradinha devagar.  
  
- Psssss, calma, calma.... relaxa. – Diz Ikki dando-lhe mais um beijinho e forçando mais aquela entradinha piscante, até entrar tudo de uma só vez.  
  
- Ahhhrrrr... Mime solta profere um gemido com os dentes cerrados, expressando dor – Ahhh, Ikki...  
  
Ikki o beija novamente tentando acalma-lo – Eu já disse meu bem, calma, se você não relaxar isso não vai ser bom. – Diz Ikki sussurrando-lhe com uma voz rouca e arrastada ao pé do ouvido sem parar com o ir e vir dos dedos que entrava e saiam de Mime, e este aos poucos foi relaxando, mais e mais.  
  
- Viu?... tá doendo agora?  
  
Mime não responde, apenas segura o travesseiro e balança a cabeça dizendo que não.  
  
- Esta bom?  
  
-Mime também não responde, apenas geme e faz uma sinal de positivo com a cabeça.  
  
- Ótimo... Ikki sorri e tira os dedos de dentro de Mime, depois se posicionando melhor por entre as pernas dele, e depois começando a penetra- lo lentamente e voltando a beija-lo.  
  
Ikki permanece num vai e vem lento, até que Mime se acostume bem, parando de sentir qualquer dor e sentindo apenas prazer, voltando em pouco tempo a Ter o seu sexo rijo novamente. O moreno aumenta a velocidade das estocadas, se movimentando freneticamente, aumentando mais e mais os sons dos gemidos que ecoavam pelo quarto, até que eles sentem uma onda de prazer percorrer todo o corpo, eles não tiram as mãos um do outro e gemem juntos quando chegam ao clímax.  
  
Fênix cai sobre o corpo do amante, aninhando-se em seu peito. Os dois ficam em silêncio enquanto recuperam o fôlego. Ikki não imaginava que ficar assim agarradinho com aquele viking fosse tão quente e aconchegante, ia ser ótimo se ele pudesse até dormir alí...  
  
- Ikki, eu preciso ir.  
  
- Ãh?  
  
- Éh Ikki... eu não posso passar a noite aqui, eu tenho que sair, como é que eu vou explicar amanhã para todo mundo, eu Ter dormido aqui com você?  
  
- Nossa, a gente mal terminou... – Ikki dá uma risada maldosa – E depois dizem que eu é que não sou romântico... – Diz Ikki num tom irônico.  
  
Mime tomba Ikki para o lado, saindo debaixo dele, e afora ficando por cima, e lascando-lhe um beijo: - Mentira... – E dá outro beijo – Você é ótimo, perfeito... acredite eu queria muito dormir aqui, mas eu realmente não posso – Finaliza Mime dando um beijinho na ponta do nariz do moreno e se levantando depressa.  
  
Ikki se cobre mais nas cobertas pesadas enquanto observa Mime recolhendo suas roupas. E depois o observando enquanto ele as vestia.  
  
- Então você vai mesmo me deixar aqui passando frio? – Diz Ikki sorrindo e soltando um longo bocejo.  
  
Mime já vestido se senta ao lado de Ikki e lhe dá mais um beijo: - Você já vai dormir, e se você quer saber, você já deixou esse quarto um forno – Mime rí – Agora durma bem... eu vou estar te esperando lá na minha casa amanhã... para se despedir...  
  
- Eu vou sim... pode apostar... – Ikki sorri – Amanhã eu pergunto a a Freya aonde fica – Ikki solta novamente um longo bocejo e começa a fechar os olhos – Hum, esse frio dá um soninho bommmmm.... nossa... Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! --  
  
Mime ajeita mais a cobertas embalando Ikki, depois dando-lhe um beijinho na testa, e partindo pé ante pé, para não fazer barulho.  
  
CONTINUA... Bom o próximo capitulo eh o ultimo... enfim...espero que esteja ficando bom... eu so adianto uma coisa... vai haver uma grande surpresa no próximo cap. Eu queria agradecer aos comentários do seshoumaru youkai... eu queria até te enviar um e-mail... mas vc não deixou registrado, então eu te mando o meu abração assim mesmo... ... ah aquilo q vc disse sobre não mudar muito o perfil dos personagens eu concordo com vc, mas eu andei re-lendo onde você acha q eu mudei tanto assim?... eu fiquei curiosa.......beijão. 


End file.
